


Держи хвост морковкой

by jana_nox



Series: Морковка [1]
Category: Block B (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Awkward Conversations, Humor, M/M, Sex Toys
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 17:54:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,800
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28221252
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jana_nox/pseuds/jana_nox
Summary: — Оно само, — тем временем закончил свою историю Чихо. Джэхё — как и поколения айтишников до него — хорошо знал: она не работала и в девяносто девяти процентах случаев являлась попросту ложью. — Я ничего не нажимал!
Relationships: Ahn Jaehyo/Woo Jiho | Zico
Series: Морковка [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2067372
Comments: 8
Kudos: 12
Collections: KPOP-AUFEST





	Держи хвост морковкой

**Author's Note:**

> Прочитав историю на [TJ](https://tjournal.ru/tech/220661-v-umnom-poyase-vernosti-dlya-muzhchin-nashli-uyazvimost-kotoraya-pozvolyaet-navsegda-zablokirovat-penis-polzovatelya), не смогла пройти мимо.

Переехав в новую съемную квартиру, Джэхё не рассчитывал, что его судьба как-то кардинально изменится. Прожил предыдущие двадцать девять лет без особых приключений и фейерверков, и еще столько же проживет. Только и оставалось надеяться, что все же здесь — впрочем, с деньжатами сейчас у него было чуть ли не хуже, чем с приключениями в жизни, да и привычки копить за почти тридцать лет так и не выработалось. Так что по поводу апартаментов мечты вопрос по-любому был открыт.

Да неплохой дом-то, в принципе, размышлял Джэхё, за свои-то деньги. Лендлорд-аджусси был какой-то придурковатый, но они сейчас все такие. Зато был личный доступ к каким-то благам типа принтера в коридоре (с этим памятником печатным технологиям Джэхё уже успел встретиться по пути в квартиру) и еще чему-то, но на этом моменте цветистой речи о технологиях, доступных в его новом жилище, Джэхё отключился, печально заметив уползающего под пыльный плинтус таракана. 

Ничего, считал он, с новыми технологиями разберется, все-таки не зря он айтишник. Пусть и по большей части безработный в данный момент, но тут и халявному принтеру порадуешься — будет где распечатать множественные резюме.

“Как дела?” написал в какао Минхек.

Джэхё сначала с минуту смотрел на сообщение, вяло копаясь в собственных чувствах на заданную тему, а потом грустно смахнул уведомление с экрана. Говорить сейчас о новом жилье или о том, как продвигаются поиски работы (спойлер: никак), не хотелось. Он залез в настройки телефона, чтобы отвлечься, попробовав подключиться к пресловутому принтеру — чем не первый шаг к новой и успешной карьере? 

Телефон выдал список вайфаев и доступных устройств. “Комната BIG Naughty”, “GrovyRoom” — да тут весь этаж шутники! “P.O HOME” — кто-то работал на почте что ли? “Q WASABI” — небось, та яркая дамочка с первого этажа, Джэхё с ней не разговаривал, конечно, но большая надпись QUEEN WASABI на соблазнительной заднице как бы намекала. Список открытых к подключению устройств тоже впечатлял — надо будет все-таки уточнить у аджусси, какие еще блага были положены новому жильцу. 

Что из этого списка могло быть принтером? Джэхё попытался поставить себя на место антикварного печатного девайса: какое бы имя он хотел, если его судьбой было стоять никому не нужным в пустынном холле дешевенького дома? “Qiui PRO9431DN-chastity” — дружелюбно мигнуло ему в списке. “Про” — явно указывало, что принтер не домашний, решил он, а будто предназначен стоять в большом и суетном офисе (пока его оттуда не украли лет эдак восемь назад).

Джэхё наудачу щелкнул по кнопке “коннект”. Подключение произошло мгновенно, не запрашивая пароля, — ага, значит и правда общественный доступ.

Желаете активировать устройство? Ну ок. Может, стоило напечатать что-то? Но в голову лезло лишь пресловутое резюме, и Джэхё снова вспомнил о Минхеке и о своей жизни, в которой только и было что беспокойство друзей и ни единой хорошей новости. Окончательно расстроившись, он отложил телефон в сторону и забыл обо всей этой истории.

Через несколько часов в дверь постучали. За это время Джэхё не успел сделать ничего общественно полезного: в желудке периодически урчало, напоминая, что хорошо бы все-таки в какой-то момент сегодня добраться до одинокой плитки и приготовить себе ужин. Но бесконечно лень было даже включить свет и выпутаться из теплого клетчатого пледа. А ведь чтобы просто уснуть, списав этот день в утиль, подобно многим другим, так на него похожим, сперва хорошо было бы хотя бы расправить кровать. Для этого нужно было с нее встать — подвиг, на который он так за весь день и не решился.

Стук в дверь игнорировать было нехорошо, да и невозможно — с каждой минутой стучавший становился настойчивее. Джэхё поднялся, щелкая суставами, и при тусклом свете монитора нащупал выключатель на стене. Потолочная люстра осветила бардак в комнате и ее растрепанного обитателя ровно в ту же секунду, когда он распахнул дверь настежь, впуская в квартиру первого гостя, и вернулся из сонного царства в шумный и цветной мир живых. Джэхё прищурился от неожиданно яркого света и резко проснулся, глядя на стоящего перед ним парня с криповой блондинистой стрижкой.

— Спаси меня! Я твой сосед, живу тут дальше по коридору, — произнес тот без лишних расшаркиваний. — У меня деликатная ситуация, можно я зайду внутрь?

— Здрасте, — прошепелявил Джэхё и, откашлявшись ото сна, уже нормальным голосом добавил: — Давай?

На парне был зеленый свитер и растянутые треники. Круглый нос и румяные щеки скрывали смешинки в его темных глазах. Он вошел в единственную комнату в квартире Джэхё, уверенным взглядом окинул все ее небогатое убранство: гнездо кровати со все еще включенным ноутбуком, неразобранные коробки, куцый пакетик из Капыл-марта, хранивший стакан рамена и бутылку воды. Живописный натюрморт, вдохновленный тоской и одиночеством холостяцкого жилья, который художник не удосужился приукрасить мазками надежды на светлое будущее (налички на сыр и пиво в кошельке Джэхё не хватило).

— Лендлорд говорил, что ты типа айтишник? — разочарованным тоном спросил вошедший. — Я в смысле без претензий, у меня просто проблема… скорее технического характера.

Поначалу застигнутый врасплох Джэхё даже порадовался привычным доебкам к своей профессии. С одной стороны, если слух разлетится по дому, его постоянно будут донимать переустановкой винды и зависшими телефонами. С другой — если суметь стрясти с новоиспеченного соседа денег, это могло стать хорошей подработкой на первое время.

— Точно айтишник, — подтвердил он. — Могу дипломом похвастаться, а если ты ожидал здесь увидеть килограммы техники, как в шпионском боевике, так я только переехал и не успел распаковаться. Ну показывай, в чем у тебя проблема?

Наконец повернувшись к Джэхё лицом, сосед еще больше покраснел. Теперь, когда они стояли совсем близко, Джэхё видел, что румянец на его щеках не радостный, а скорее смущенный, да и храбрился он из последних сил, будто готовился демонстрировать дичайшее порно со своего жесткого диска (по опыту Джэхё, вполне вероятное развитие событий). Они так и глядели друг на друга какое-то время: Джэхё — вежливо и терпеливо (на работе он был как доктор), а сосед — будто набираясь храбрости и чуть обиженно надув губы, надеясь, что Джэхе сам прочитает его мысли (доктор, но все-таки не волшебник). 

Прошла минута, две, чуда не случилось. В итоге как будто решившись, сосед кивнул сам себе и совершил смелый поступок, на который у Джэхё никогда в жизни не хватило бы духу. Он развязал брюки и спустил треники, оставшись стоять голым от пояса до щиколоток. 

Джэхё оставалось только охуевать.

Парень был классно сложен, не поймите неправильно. Две абсолютно нормальные волосатые человеческие ноги — Джэхё всегда такие нравились — круглые коленки, крепкие бедра. Трусов на нем не оказалось. Он задрал свитер — и ниже, ниже там, где, если судить по всему остальному и самоуверенности их владельца, должен был обнажиться недурственный хуй, виднелась только уродливая коробка из серого пластика. И электронный замок на ней.

— Застрял, — как будто ни в чем не бывало объяснил сосед, изо всех сил старающийся выглядеть, что привык вот так просто без объявления войны раздеваться посреди чужих квартир. — Зови меня Чихо, кстати.

Заливавшая его щеки краска, как мог теперь видеть Джэхё, доходила аж до самого пупа.

Чихо пел соловьем, рассказывая свою нехитрую историю. 

(“Да как произошло, ну как обычно такое происходит?” 

У Джэхё не было мнения по этому поводу.

“Я поспорил с Юквоном, что мне такое зайдет”, — все его слова сопровождались размахиванием штукой, располагающейся у него между ног. Чихо свободно демонстрировал строение поймавшего его девайса — кажется — нисколько не стесняясь. — “Ну я вставил, вот эту штуку сюда завел, но ничего больше не нажимал — а оно как щелкнуло…”). 

У все еще находившегося от него на почтительном расстоянии Джэхё в это время был шанс изучить объект поближе. Что перед ним своеобразный пояс верности, он догадался практически сразу. Сам Джэхё как-то никогда о таком не задумывался, но он был взрослым мужчиной с неограниченным доступом в интернет, так что простите его испорченность. С одной стороны, идея была даже ничего так, кинковала, но с другой — виденные им до этого в сети игрушки были не в пример изящнее, брутальнее или выглядели как-то более угрожающе (“болезненно”, пришло Джэхё на ум, но в том-то, наверное, и был самый смак, не то чтобы он когда-то мог подобное понять и оценить).

То, что торчало у Чихо между ног, ничем, кроме форменного уродства, назвать было нельзя.

Безликая коробка с дыркой внизу и надписью “cell mate” — шутка про отсидку в камере, серьезно? Металлическое кольцо, уходившее за… и судя по всему, фиксирующее, ага… Взгляд Джэхё, слишком сосредоточенный на деталях происходящего, снова обрел способность видеть полную картинку, и он спешно отвел глаза в сторону.

— Оно само, — много раз слышанной Джэхё мантрой тем временем закончил свою историю Чихо. Джэхё— как и поколения айтишников до него — хорошо знал: она не работала и в девяносто девяти процентах случаев являлось ложью. — Я ничего не нажимал! 

Очень хотелось посмотреть косо и ехидным голосом поинтересоваться, что это за пацаны такие — с такими вот подарками, но Джэхё сдержал плещущийся в нем яд, ведь на самом деле он не хотел осуждать, тем более, что скрывать собственное смущение за чужим дискомфортом было низко. Кроме того, этот Чихо, кажется, был из тех людей, кого чем больше осуждаешь, тем более самодовольными они становятся.

— Боюсь спросить, читал ли ты инструкцию? — спрятался за профессионализмом Джэхё.

— Да чтобы я в таком простом девайсе не разобрался! Там и кнопок-то нет, — начал хвастаться было Чихо, но под строгим взглядом поник: — Нет. Как купили, пацаны ушли — и я сразу захотел попробовать. 

С точки зрения Джэхё, Чихо не выглядел как человек, которого мог бы заинтересовать пояс верности настолько, чтобы кинуться примерять его — на себя даже — в первые же часы после покупки. Что ему было от этого? 

В воображении Джэхё подобные девайсы обычно тестировались в полумраке закрытой на все замки спальни. Ему сразу представлялись татуированные с ног до головы тела, строгие голоса, шелковая повязка на глазах, и… где-то здесь обычно он либо кончал, либо фантазия покидала его. И Джэхё в очередной раз убеждался, что он не из тех, в чьей жизни было место для приключений подобного рода.

— Как же ты один-то? А вызвать врачей?

С каждым вопросом уверенность слетала с голого, но все еще очень гордого собой Чихо, как луковая шелуха. В итоге вместо ответа ему пришлось понуро повесить голову и пробормотать что-то похожее на: “Стыдно”.

“А стучаться в дверь едва знакомому соседу не стыдно??” — вопил голос разума в голове Джэхё, и он в очередной раз посмотрел Чихо между ног. Пластиковая коробочка просто-таки приковывала взгляд, и с огромным трудом подняв глаза вверх, Джэхё наткнулся там на лукавую улыбочку Чихо:

— Ты так мило покраснел, когда мы столкнулись в лифте: я сразу понял, что ты не сможешь отказать.

Джэхё редко слышал комплименты от красивых голых мужиков: самое время было вспомнить, что это приятно, шептало его слабое к лести подсознание. Позволив себе десять секунд понежиться в тепле случайного комплимента, Джэхё безжалостно растоптал это постороннее и совершенно неуместное в создавшейся ситуации чувство, но и на том, что Чихо считает его наивным и доверчивым, тоже постарался внимания не заострять.

Впервые они встретились два дня назад, когда Джэхё приходил подписывать документы. Ну как встретились — Чихо с друзьями заскочили в лифт, когда за Джэхё уже закрывались двери. Толпа подобралась немеренная — какая-то компания обсуждала новую серию телешоу и какую-то курицу, слева стояла та самая дамочка с надписью на пятой точке. Джэхё отступил в угол кабины, освобождая вошедшим место, но даже это его не спасло. 

— Я очень извиняюсь, — нависал над Джэхё блондинистый парень, впоследствии оказавшийся Чихо, — но нас так тесно прижало, что, кажется, мне положен хотя бы твой номер телефона.

И глазел так интенсивно, что Джэхё за весь путь вниз боялся даже моргнуть. К сожалению, на неожиданно свалившееся на него внимание по своему обыкновению Джэхё среагировал так же, как и всегда: затупил и стратегически слился из лифта при первой представившейся возможности.

Жаль, что сейчас отступать ему было абсолютно некуда.

В моменты крайней неловкости Джэхё обычно краснел (пройденный этап), говорил глупости (вопрос про инструкцию не требовал комментариев) или возвращался к тому, что у людей его профессии получалось лучше всего. Изо всех сил стараясь делать вид, что все под контролем, Джэхё устроился поудобнее и открыл гугл.

Первые строчки поиска были совершенно неутешительны.

— Ты дурак, — он проигнорировал вытянувшееся лицо Чихо, щелкнув и погрозив ему пальцем. — Цитирую заголовок: “Умный пояс верности может навсегда заблокировать пенисы пользователей”. Он же у тебя умный, да? С приложением в телефоне?

Нервно сглотнув, Чихо кивнул:

— Новая модель.

Наконец прикрывшись куском клетчатого пледа, он сел рядом с Джэхё и изобразил готовность его внимательно слушать. Когда одним голым человеком в комнате стало меньше, Джэхё вернулась его способность нормально дышать. С другой стороны — Чихо был так близко и Джэхё все еще слишком хорошо представлял себе, как он выглядит под пледом (и довольно смутно — без злополучного пояса, но на кое-какие фантазии его воображения все-таки хватало).

— Ну вот пояс умный, а ты дурак, — продолжил он, поглубже затоптав неуместные чувства. — Тут пишут, что у них нет механизма экстренного отключения и снять его теперь можно, только распилив надвое.

Услышав эти слова, Чихо схватился за промежность и болезненным стоном повалился на кровать, уткнувшись лбом Джэхё в бедро. Застигнутый врасплох, Джэхё спрятал лицо за экраном, как страус в песке, но потом изменил решение и утешающе похлопал страдающего соседа по голове.

— Ты вообще как, держишься? Давно так ходишь? — осторожно поинтересовался он. — Я тут загуглил список противопоказаний и, мне кажется, к врачу все-таки не мешало бы...

— Четыре часа, — сквозь зубы выдавил из себя Чихо. 

— И как ты... — начал Джэхё, чувствуя себя невероятно глупо.

— И все четыре часа я думаю о голом Пак Кёне! — Джэхё понятия не имел, кто такой этот Пак Кён, но судя по тону Чихо и этой меры вскоре могло оказаться недостаточно. Чихо тем временем продолжал канючить: — Избавь меня от мучений, ты — моя единственная надежда.

Пилы у Джэхё под рукой не оказалось, а вот занудных историй — хоть отбавляй. Не прекращая копать интернет в поисках ключика к их проблеме, Джэхё рассказывал про дом, про маму, как впервые ходил на рыбалку со старшим братом. Вспоминал Пусан и шутил непременную шуточку про сатури. Битчил про бывшую девушку, про своего первого парня, работу и босса из конторы, куда его устроила мама сразу после универа.

Удивительное дело, но все это время Чихо тихо его слушал, кое-как устроившись у него под боком, и в мягком коконе из пледа и одеял вся сцена казалась Джэхё даже… уютной.

— И мы тогда поймали вот такую рыбину и Боми приготовила из нее настоящий хемультан.

— Ой, вот только не надо про еду, — вдруг свернулся в креветку Чихо и закрыл лицо широкими ладонями.

Джэхё от неожиданности заржал.

— Нет, что, серьезно?

Креветка Чихо молчала и отказывалась свидетельствовать против самого себя.

— Даже на еду? — все еще не мог поверить Джэхё.

— Даже на еду, звонок телефона и на твой дурацкий сатури тоже! — гневался Чихо.

— Ты странный, — сделал вывод Джэхё.

Но сеульский акцент Чихо и его дурацкая привычка дуться по любому поводу потихоньку пробрались в душу Джэхё тоже.

Как обычно и бывает, ответ лежал на поверхности.

— Слушай, а ты пароль менял? — через час подобной болтовни и чтения откровенно травмирующих тематических форумов подозрительно спросил Джэхё у притихшего Чихо, который все это время так и лежал, пристроившись у его бока. — Я тебя спрашиваю! В инструкции — которую ты, разумеется, не читал — чётко написано: установите пароль. Скажи мне, что за пароль такой парень, как ты, выбрал для своего новенького пояса верности, мм?

Чихо снова что-то неразборчиво промычал и пожал плечами, перевернувшись на спину и глядя на Джэхё очень честными и очень невинными глазами. В другом случае вид смотрящего на него таким щенячьим взглядом полуголого мужчины, лежащего к тому же в постели Джэхё, наверняка бы растопил его сердце, но в вопросах кибербезопасности он был непреклонен.

— Да только за это стоило бы тебя оставить в таком состоянии на пару часов подольше, — угрожающе прошипел он. — Как называется эта штука?

Упаковка от пояса осталась в квартире Чихо, но на данном этапе стыд отказывал даже у Джэхё, и они с удвоенным энтузиазмом полезли под плед. Чихо пытался успеть первым, и они столкнулись руками у него между ног, нащупывая и оглаживая пластиковую коробочку в поисках опознавательных знаков. Крепко ухватив член в ладони, Джэхё выиграл это соревнование, другой рукой оттолкнул Чихо и уложив того на обе лопатки.

Сбоку на коробочке было написано: “Qiui PRO9431DN-chastity” — и если бы Джэхё не прогуливал английский в университете, их попахивающая ужасным ромкомом ситуация разрешилась бы куда быстрее. Джэхё мог бы сказать: “Извини”. Мог бы объяснить: “Я искал принтер и тебя залочил”. Вместо этого, он снова достал телефон, залез в подсоединенные устройства — и одним нажатием кнопки отключил злополучный пояс. 

Замок пшикнул всего лишь раз и без каких-либо проблем раскрылся, высвобождая Чихо из своих оков. Без коробки его член выглядел… ну наверное, в обычной ситуации он бы очень даже неплохо выглядел, но по прошествии нескольких часов Чихо было просто по-человечески жалко.

С подозрением покосившись на пускай и мягкие, но штаны, Чихо соорудил своеобразную тогу из клетчатого пледа Джэхё и, пообещав вернуть его при первой возможности, проковылял на выход. Джэхё семенил за ним вслед, пытаясь зачитать тонну полезных указаний с тех же форумов и не показать, что втайне до жутиков боится, что член Чихо отвалится, как только тот выйдет за пределы комнаты.

— Дураком, конечно, быть, подкатывать к тебе второй раз после подобного, — уже в дверях обернулся Чихо, — но мне точно понадобится твоя помощь, чтобы узнать какие ещё девайсы из моих умеют в интернет. 

У него был смешной, снова слегка обиженный вид, и обещающие при первой же возможности вляпаться в какое-то следующее приключение дьяволята на дне глаз. Как подтвердил сегодняшний день, в стрессовых ситуациях Джэхё обычно краснел и начинал говорить глупости. Так что:

— По правде сказать, я бы на твоем месте без меня теперь и трахаться-то боялся. 

Чихо обязательно к нему заглянет еще. Когда подлечит, ну, вы понимаете…

**Works inspired by this one:**

  * [[коллаж] Красна, а не девица](https://archiveofourown.org/works/29717022) by [WTF All Around Kolenki 2021 (wtf_kolenki)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/wtf_kolenki/pseuds/WTF%20All%20Around%20Kolenki%202021)




End file.
